Saint Peter's Gate
by Rakel-101
Summary: Does Speed belong in Heaven or Hell? one shot


**Ok I wrote this Fic as I heard a song called Saint Peter's Gate and I thought it would make an interesting Fic. Tell me if you really don't like it! I got all the facts about his life from http/www.crimelab.nl/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to this story.**

Tim Speedle sat up. He looked around the room he was sat in. It was pretty much empty, except for the bed he was sat on and a shelf full of books. He got up, groaned and sat back down again. He had a killer headache, and wondered if he went clubbing last night and got completely pissed. He couldn't remember but he could ask Eric at work, as he would have gone to work with him. He stood up again and went over to the shelf with the books on. He picked up the first one and flicked it open. It showed pictures of his childhood. There was one of his father standing outside his restaurant, and his only friend in high school. He dropped the book and sat on the bed. Why the hell was there a book with him in? He looked at the book on the floor and read the title. It was

_Timothy Speedle – Childhood_

He freaked. He went over to the bookcase and pulled out the next book. This one was entitled

_Timothy Speedle – Graduation years_

He opened it. There was a picture of him sitting on the coach with his friend on the way to the senior year trip. The next photo was of him in hospital talking to his friend. I remembered how his friend had paralysed himself from the neck down. Speed was then top of his class for two years and then his friend died in complex surgery. Speed couldn't handle it so went off. The next book was entitled

_Timothy Speedle – getting to Miami_

He didn't want to look at this book, as he could remember it all too well. He picked up one near the end

_Timothy Speedle – Married life_

He flicked it open. It was completely blank. He threw it across the room and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. He kicked the door and sat on the floor. Why the hell was he here? There had to be a reason. He thought back and thought what could he remember. Suddenly he remembered.

--------------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------

_A guy called Rudolph said 'Yes, I just heard the news about her husband'.Then Speed begins to reach for his gun, Keeping an eye on Horatio Rudolph said 'It's tragic. She's such a nice lady.' Horatio said quietly 'Excuse me. Speed?' Horatio then started to walk towards Speed 'Stay put.'  
_

' _She and her husband were very good customers.' Horatio was right next to Speed. Speed now had his gun out. Suddenly a door opens.A man came out of the door. Horatio suddenly pulled out his gun'Speed!' The Man shot and some one screamed yet Speed wasn't aware of it._

Horatio started shooting at the guy and Speed tried to shoot, then looks down at his gun. It is jammed. Suddenly there is a bang and Speed falls to the floor. More shots were being shot.  
The guy called Rudolph tries to escape and then Horatio shoots the Man. Another Man appeared. Horatio was on the floor but jumped back up and tried to shoot the Man. He missed and the Man got away.

'Speed!' Horatio grabbed his cell phone. Speed chokes on his blood.  


_Horatio dialled into the phone and lifted it to his ear. ' This is CSI Caine. We have a priority here! I got a man down, shots fired! You're going to be okay, Speed. You're going to be okay. You'll be fine.'  
_

'_I-I can't feel anything.' Horatio wiped Speed's mouth with a tissue.  
_

'_Hang in there.'  
_

'_Speed. Speed, keep breathing. Speed.'  
_

'_I can't feel anything!'  
_

'_I know, I know. I understand. Just hang in, partner.'  
_

'_Speed?' _

--------------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

So he was dead. Plain and simple. His life had been ripped from him. He cried and then looked up as the door opened.

'Hello, and welcome to Saint Peter's Gate, I'm Mr. Donner, I will be your guide here at St. Peter's. If you want anything, press this button.' Mr. Donner looked up.

'Speed?'

'Shaun?'

'Soo, I'm guessing you died? How?'

'On a case, Jewellery robbery. Shot 'cause my gun wouldn't work. So wished I had cleaned it!'

'Lucky, quick death. When I fell off the balcony, well my life flashed before me!'

'So why are you here? No offence, but didn't you die ages ago?'

'I did, but they wanted me to stay on as I was good with people.'

'You always were, so what do you want?'

'Oh, right. St. Peter's is where you go before heaven or hell, there is a court, and well they show evidence about your life. That is where the photo albums are here. Anyway, we have files on everyone alive and dead here, St. Peter's is massive.'

'Wait. You have files on everyone alive? Even Horatio and Calleigh? Can I see?'

'No! Do you know how many times I wanted to see Megan's? I can't let you do that, I'm sorry.'

'okaay, so why are you here?'

'O right! I'm here to tell you that, your session in court is when three white doves fly past your window.'

'Why is my door locked?'

'To make sure you don't wander off and go see Calleigh's room or Horatio's!'

'Can you unlock it? Please?'

'For you Speed, anything. K I've gotta go now, see ya in court.'

Shaun left the room, but didn't lock it. Speed waited for him to go down the corridor and got up. He was off to find Calleigh's room.

Speed was walking down the corridor with 'Du'. He was trying to find Duquesne. He knew he wasn't meant to find it, but he so wanted to see her photo album. Then he found it. It was right next to '_Duquesne, Kenwall' _and_ 'Duquesne, Gina' _Speed thought that must be her mum, as Duquesne wasn't a popular name! He opened the door. It was pretty much the same as his, except it had less photo album's. He picked out the first one and sat on the bed. It was Calleigh and her brothers hiding under the bed, they were laughing. He put down the photo album and picked up the one at the end. It was entitled

_Calleigh Duquesne – CSI_

He opened the book. There was a picture on the first page of them all. He passed his eyes over to Horatio who was, as always, wearing his legendary sunglasses. As a dare once, Speed took them. Horatio almost fired him until Eric said it was his entire fault. Horatio was in a mood for ages. He settled down and saw a picture of Calleigh and Eric flirting. He wished he had told Eric to just ask her out. He turned the page and smiled.

Here white doves flew past Speed's window. He got up and went to find the courtroom. He eventually found it and walked down the corridor to it. He sighed and realised whatever happened inside this room, would seal his fate for the rest of his well…life.

He pushed down the handle, and entered.

'Timothy Speedle?'

'Yes, that is my name'

Speed looked up at the judge. 'It' reminded him of Horatio, in his suit and his sunglasses. The courtroom wasn't very big, just enough room for him to sit and two little tables, either side of the judge. Sat at one, it could only be described as God. The other side was the devil. Speed looked at the thing in the middle. It was sort of a cross between the scream and a human.

'Timothy Speedle, please state your age for the record.'

'31 when I passed away urm… sir?'

'Thank-you. So Timothy, do you think you should go to Heaven or Hell?'

'I am not really sure sir. I mean I did good with my job, but…'

'This is how it is going to work. There will be clips of your life and then clips that could happen between your friends, to see if you are good or bad in life.'

'Okaaay, why?'

'To see if you should go to Heaven or Hell!'

'Okay, so first clip! Anyone got popcorn?' Speed yelled laughed and looked around. He rubbed his arm 'Ok not funny.'

A little screen comes down and plays. It is a day in the lab, where he is messing around with Eric. Calleigh walked in and Eric turned to stare at her, but in a nice way. Speed started talking to him, noticing that he wanted to be alone with Calleigh. Speed didn't want to do work just yet so carried on.

Suddenly a board appeared. It was like at a baseball match. One side was entitled 'HELL' and the other was entitled 'HEAVEN'.

The judge suddenly stood up.

'Right, this is a jury' waving a hand at a group of sprits. Speed looked over and saw Shaun.

'They are going to judge each clip, and then a mark will appear on the board. At the end of an hour, we will see where you are going!'

'Ok.' He gulped, if they were all like that, he was screwed.

The clips started. Speed was in for the longest hour in his life. The next was the last crime scene he had worked.

_Calleigh came rushing in 'All right, which one of you stole my Crime Light?' Speed looked up from where he was 'Well, "stole" is-is very negative. I-I had borrowed it, and I had replaced it, I uh put it back.' 'It would be nice if you charged it first. I was at the scene and it flat lined.'_

Eric butted in 'Sounds like she's mad at you.'

Speed smiled 'Calleigh, I sincerely apologize.'  


'_Apology accepted. Give me yours.' 'Go ahead, it's in my kit.' Calleigh walked out to find it out._

'Hope she doesn't need her sodium rhodizinate.' Speed whispered to Eric. 

Speed put his head in his hands. He was dead. Literally.

BING!

The 'Scoreboard' put another one on Heaven. The score was now

HELL: 12

HEAVEN: 13

Speed was surprised. He thought they would all be bad, but they had shown a few nice ones. (One was where he had rescued people from a building. That got two)

A new clip started. Speed groaned. He had nicknamed this day 'Dispo Day'

_A gunman walks right up to Speed. He aimed and fired. His gun clicks, and misfired._

_There is a shot and Speed went down, the shot had hit him square in the chest._

'_Speed! Speed! Hold on, buddy, let me see it.' Horatio yelled._

_Horatio checks Speedle He sighs, he appears to be okay _

'_My chest ...' _

'_All right, hold on!' _

'_My chest ... my chest'._

'_Now, just breathe. Breathe easy. Keep breathing if you can. Okay... (Shouts) _

_Rescue! Get me a rescue right now!'_

The clip faded out. A BING and HELL got a point. Speed sighed. It was looking so good, but now it was tied.

'Right, this is the last clip.'

Speed put his head in his hands, and the clip started. He looked up and it was a clip from ages ago when a club caught on fire.

_Speed noticed the fire first. 'This place doesn't have sprinklers!'_

_Eric was with him and said 'I know. Hit the alarm. (shouts) You, hit the alarm!'_

_An alarm blared. _

'_Let's go. Everybody out!'_

_Speed saw an exit 'Everybody stay calm! (points) There's an exit over here.'_

_Eric said into his phone 'This is Eric Delko, CSI. There's a major structure fire at _

_Club Descent -- Northwest 7th and Main.'_

_Speed lead people over to the door, it was locked _

_A random woman yelled 'Open the door!'_

'_It's locked. It's chained! Move!'_

_Speedle headed back into the club to find another exit._

_Speed found a door 'Delko, that door over there is open! Come on over here!'_

_Speed lead the people over._

The clip faded and BING one was added to HEAVEN.

Speed smiled. He was through.

'Well done! Go to heaven!'

A door opened and Speed floated up. Wings appeared on his back. He turned and waved. He then flew away, away to his next life in Heaven.


End file.
